Concilio Vampirico contra Stephany Meyer
by Kurono Kanashikoe
Summary: Quejas del Concilio Vampírico contra Stephany Meyer concernientes a la representacion de la raza de Vampiros asociada con la Familia Cullen.
Les traigo la traducción de un escrito de King Alabast hecha con su permiso para la comunidad hispanoparlante.

* * *

 **Desde el Concilio Vampírico concerniente a Stephanie Meyer**

Cámaras del Concilio

Asociación Mundial de Actividades Vampíricas

Av. Valaquia 1431

Sighisoara, Transilvania

Desde las Cámaras del Concilio de la Asociación Mundial de Actividades Vampíricas.

Concerniente a la Raza de Vampiros en la Familia Cullen y el ahora ex-humano Isabella Swan, con los siguientes problemas presentados ante Stephanie Meyer.

Ha llegado a nuestra atención que la popularidad de su creación entre los seres humanos - en particular las adolescentes - ha ido en aumento en los últimos tiempos. Mientras que hacemos respetar los que promueven nuestra especie que alcanzan la fama y la gloria, que, sin embargo, hay que hacer responsable de promover varios conceptos erróneos graves acerca de nuestra raza.

Queja Primera: Concerniente al Estilo de Vida

Se ha descubierto a través de diversas entrevistas con los lectores y fans que usted afirma lo siguiente: Los vampiros no duermen, respiran o comen. Además, usted afirma que Edward Cullen bebe la sangre de animales para evitar morder a los humanos. Para empezar, los vampiros deben generalmente dormir en un ataúd que contiene el suelo de su patria. No es una necesidad, pero es muy recomendable para preservar la vitalidad. Este es un hecho que se ha establecido desde la época de nuestro más antiguo ancestro Ch'thon. El concepto de no tener que respirar es una tontería. Sin duda entre los más poderosos de nosotros consideramos respirar un hobby, sin embargo, un estudio de la familia Cullen revela que ninguno de ellos posee tal nivel. El consumo de sangre de animales es algo que sólo es parcialmente correcto. Es de conocimiento común que nada puede superar de la sangre la 100 por ciento virgen en términos de mejora del rendimiento. La sangre animal funciona en situaciones de emergencia, pero la sangre humana fresca - preferentemente virgen - es el statu quo.

Además, si los nuestros solo se alimentaran en sangre de animales con baja calidad de sangre, la frecuencia de alimentación aumentaría y crearía inestabilidad potencial en la cadena alimenticia mundial y nos llevaría directamente a la extinción.

Queja Segunda: Concerniente al Método

Su interpretación de Edward Cullen en particular, es una ligera afrenta a nuestra raza. Él se describe utilizando la referencia de las novelas de la siguiente manera:

"Edward, como todos los vampiros de la saga Crepúsculo, posee la belleza sobrehumana, fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y agilidad. Su olor y la voz son enormemente seductores, tanto es así que de vez en cuando envía a Bella en un deslumbramiento totalmente por accidente."

Nuestras habilidades varían, así que afortunadamente la idea de Edward pudiendo moverse a altas velocidades no es una afrenta a nosotros. El resto de la descripción, sin embargo, tomamos excepción. Si bien la idea de que nuestra raza es sexual por naturaleza es cierto, los vampiros son muy adeptos a la moderación de la libido. Seguimos siendo discretos según la necesidad dicta, y simplemente encantamos cuando es necesario. Los métodos de seducción empleados contra los seres humanos sólo son cuando un vampiro ha alcanzado un estado de madurez mental. La idea de que Edward - siendo tan joven mentalmente - prácticamente irradia la lujuria es ridícula. Si Isabella Swan esta, en efecto desfalleciendo alrededor de alguien como él, la causa es más que probable que sea semejante a una humareda acre que una caricia aromática.

Un mensaje solicitado de Proinsias Cassidy afirma que uno no necesita "parecer un total (improperio suprimido) para conseguir algo de (improperio suprimido)." Para expresar las cosas con más elocuencia, queremos solicitar si dejarías de escribir las cosas en un estado aparente de excitación auto inducida.

Queja Tercera: Concerniente a Isabella Swan

Como es muy probable que sea obvio en este momento, la peor parte de nuestro descontento con usted parece centrarse en Edward Cullen. También nos preocupa es su manejo de la humana Isabella Swan. Mientras que el miembro Seras Victoria señala que los vampiros de hecho pueden caer enamorados con seres humanos, esa probabilidad parece desvanecerse cuando el vampiro esté más acostumbrado a su estilo de vida. La conversión casi inmediata a un estado vampírico para seguir desarrollando una relación es admisible y, de hecho es alentado. Lamentablemente en su historia, parece que toma la mayor parte de la serie antes de que esto suceda.

En todo caso, sólo un vampiro joven sería tan reticente a convertir el blanco de su afecto en su especie, como todavía se aferran a la humanidad. Usted afirma que Edward ha estado vivo desde principios de 1900. Tendría que haber suprimido la conexión de este tipo a la Humanidad durante este tiempo. Por otra parte, los vampiros no son generalmente conducidos a intentar suicidarse simplemente debido a situaciones románticas mal manejados.

Cuarta Queja: Concerniente al Poder

Se ha indicado anteriormente, los poderes varían, y las habilidades de un vampiro pueden incluso cambiar a medida que adquieren poder y estatus.

Poderes por defecto de un vampiro son los siguientes:

· Aumento de la fuerza

· Aumento de la velocidad

· Sentidos mejorados

· Telepatía

· Familiares dentro el tipo de animales y cambiar de forma limitada dentro de una naturaleza relacionada

Tenga en cuenta que algunos vampiros pueden no poseer estas capacidades, y algunos pueden poseer otras. Los lineamientos de las capacidades actuales de Edward son ampliamente satisfactorias, aunque hay que afirmar que ningún ser humano es inmune a la telepatía es un vampiro. La idea de "inyectar veneno en el corazón" para convertir a un ser humano a un vampiro es una tontería. Beber una sangre seres humanos primero los debilita, y si un ser humano se ve gravemente drenado por un vampiro, sólo entonces hacer que ellos mismos se convierten en un vampiro.

Adicionalmente, el concepto de los vampiros que tiene poseen poderes variados entre los de su propia especie por la razón que usted describe es en gran parte ridículo. Vampiros ganan y perfeccionan sus poderes a medida que maduran. Por favor, se toma en cuenta que las diversas capacidades de los Volturi son principalmente telepáticas de carácter básico, y que las habilidades de Benjamín, el miembro elementalista de las brujas egipcias, es más afín a la naturaleza tergiversada de los llamados 'ninjas' de "Naruto" en lugar de las verdaderas habilidades de cualquier vampiro.

Por otra parte, la idea de los vampiros que brillan en la luz del sol es visto por nosotros como verdaderamente nada más que una trama absurda. Los más poderosos de nosotros somos simplemente incomodados por la luz del sol, mientras que la gran mayoría sería - como describe el miembro Proinsias Cassidy - "explota como seis toneladas de Symtex."

Comentarios adicionales:

El Presidente Vlad Drácula desea señalar que incluso si usted fuera una virgen no iba a beber de ti, porque lo único que haría solamente sería mancillar nuestra raza.

El mensaje de Miembro Proinsias Cassidy se ha eliminado debido a la lengua general inadecuado.

El miembro Saya Otonashi elogia la inclusión de un personaje que desea convertirse en un vampiro, sin embargo ella se siente ofendida que un personaje cambiaría con tanta rapidez y prácticamente cambiaría totalmente su forma de ser al momento de cambiar.

El miembro Ángelus informa que la próxima vez que Edward Cullen se sienta despechado referente a su vida amorosa, tratará de resolver el mismo problema.

El miembro Louise de Pointe du Lac recuerda su propia experiencia en las relaciones humano-vampiro y no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo a Isabella pudo haberle ido si hubiera conocido a Lestat.

Miembro Seras Victoria desea poder brillar en la luz del sol. Ella ha sido reprendida.

Notas del Consejo:

\- Nosotros Le debe felicitar en el concepto de los Volturi, aunque encontramos que sus políticas con respecto al conocimiento de nuestra especie y la aversión de los niños vampiro son en gran medida inútiles.

\- En la anticipación de posible reacción respecto a las rarezas entre nuestra propia raza, deseamos resolver las siguientes disputas aquí y en breve. En primer lugar, respecto a la naturaleza única de Vampiros en el lugar de residencia de Saya Otonashi, la experimentación humana ha contaminado nuestra especie. Las razas Quiróptera y Caballero son perversiones genéticas. En segundo lugar, Proinsias Cassidy tranquilamente nos informó que había limado en sus colmillos incisivos a tamaños normales a fin de evitar la atención no deseada entre los humanos. Por otra parte, Louise de Pointe du Lac ha comentado la necesidad de algunos nuevos vampiros de morder y beber de la persona que los creó. Esto no es un acto necesario y se ha concluido que se trata de un acto realizado por algunos para darle a un vampiro su primera sangre hasta que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para alimentarse por sí mismos.

\- En Referencia a sus estilos típicos de romance, hemos hecho contacto con cazadora Selene relativa a sus escapadas con la raza Licántropo.

\- Somos conscientes de que el Conde que actualmente viven en Plaza Sésamo así como el conde Chocula no se ajustan a las normas establecidas por el Consejo, sin embargo sus acciones y estilo de vida son aceptables ya que son útiles para dibujar en los niños.

\- Es la estimada creencia de este Consejo que, en las representaciones cinematográficas de nuestra raza, Bela Lugosi y Tom Cruise hacen mucho mejores vampiros que Robert Patterson.

Sinceramente,

Vlad Drácula, Conde (Presidente)

Proinsias Cassidy (Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Humanas)

Saya Otonashi (Jefe Adjunto del Departamento de Relaciones Humanas)

Ángelus (Redención y Consejería)

Louise de Pointe du Lac (Historiador en Jefe)

Seras Victoria (Jefe de Seguridad)

Posdata: Si usted se encuentra en contacto con el estimado Sr. Richard O'Brien antes de nosotros, por favor recordarle que Transilvania no es "trans-sexual", y no tenemos constancia de la existencia de "dulces travestis" aquí. Los turistas se han vuelto cada vez más molestos.


End file.
